gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis
The Dinka Marquis is a sailboat that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Marquis is a long single-hull sailboat with a Bermuda rig and propulsion of the motor in the rear, features that have not changed much since its introduction. While one of the largest boats in the games and common in various locations of the games, the boat is significantly slow (due to its underwhelming motor) and has stiff controls. Despite its design, the ship's sails are of no practical use as they are down and completely rolled up. While the Marquis in pre-GTA IV games have long been depicted as a leisure sailboat, the GTA IV rendition of the Marquis sports a more luxurious design with additional living quarters underneath the mast. In comparison to the former's blocky design, GTA IV rendition is also sleeker and modernized. In GTA V, the Marquis may spawn with either two sails attached to the mast, or with no sails at all. Like before, the sails are simply for decorative purposes, and serve no practical use. The sails may flutter loosely in the wind, but they do not move the boat in any way. Its only advantage is to be able to carry lots of people, which is of little use, unless if in multiplayer. Also, it can be used to trasport large gangs in GTA San Andreas, but other, smaller boats can also easily carry 8 people, like the Reefer, Tropic or Coastguard. Gallery Locations GTA Vice City * Docked in the Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach. GTA San Andreas * Docked in Bayside Marina. * Docked near the Boat School after you have gotten all bronze or higher. GTA Vice City Stories * Docked in the Marina in Ocean Beach. GTA IV *Commonly spawns along the West River, although the ship does rarely appear in other waterways in the city. *Docked near Beaverhead Avenue, Leftwood, Alderney. *A target for one of The Fixer's Assassinations is standing on a Marquis with bodyguards. If the player kills the target without destroying the boat, he/she can take the boat. GTA V *Often found sailing along the west coast of San Andreas. *Can be found in the purchasable boat docks near Vespucci Beach. *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $423,990. Trivia *This boat is one of the boats used by the French agents during the mission All Hands on Deck, the others being the Tropic and Dinghy. *In Vice City, there are letters on the back of the boat which read "Marquis 69," which is one of the many references to the 69 sex position. *The words "Mar" and "Quis" translate, in portuguese to "Sea" and "Wanted" (as in "I wanted"), respectively. *In the mission Father/Son, Jimmy is seen holding on a boat that resembles the Marquis. *Unlike GTA IV, the mast of the Marquis in GTA V is solid and will not pass through solid objects (i.e. bridges). This provides extra obstacles for the player if they wish to traverse waterways/rivers in populated areas. *This boat is the most expensive boat in Grand Theft Auto V. See also *Rio Navigation }} de:Marquis es:Marquis pl:Marquis Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Luxury Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka